A significant number of ballots in various types of elections are cast via the mail. Ordinarily, the ballots and a return envelope are sent out in an original master envelope to the voter. The voter then marks the ballot, places it in the return envelope, and places the return envelope in the mail. The return envelope typically carries the address for the voter on the backside of the envelope. The original envelope has a see-through address window in it. The voter's address is located on the return envelope so that when it is mailed in the original envelope, the voter's address is visible through the window. The return address is printed on the front side of the return envelope, along with either an indication to place a stamp in the upper right-hand corner or that the postage is prepaid.
Although the postal service regulations call for the envelope to be delivered to the address on the side with the postage, it is still possible through human error for the envelope to be mailed or returned to the voter's address on the reverse side of the envelope. Many schemes have been attempted to eliminate this from happening, but it still occurs on occasion even though there is a notice on the reverse side of the return envelope that the mail service is not to deliver to the voter's address. If, of course, the envelope is returned to the incorrect address, that ballot may be postmarked and/or delivered too late for the particular election.
Some organizations and/or jurisdictions require a validation signature and/or affidavit. In the past, separate envelopes have been required for the signature and/or affidavit. It is desirable to eliminate the extra envelope and incorporate the validation signature and/or affidavit into the envelope carrying the voter's address and voter information.